Puppy Eyes
by NihilismBot
Summary: Cassie visits Jacqui and has a gift for her!


Cassie was quick to get her own apartment once she could afford it. She loved her dad, but seeing him when she was on the Special Forces base was enough, she didn't need to go home and see him. Home was supposed to be where pants were optional and the default music volume was "ear bleeding" and she couldn't have that living with her dad. Well, honestly, she could, but she didn't actually want to see her dad in his boxers.

Jacqui didn't bother to get her own place, she stayed with her parents helping out on the farm. Living on the farm allowed her to maintain the rigid daily structure she was used to with SF. And, unlike Cassie who saw her parents constantly on the base, Jacqui only got to see her parents when she was off-duty.

On the weekends, Jacqui would stay over with Cassie. This was partially because if Cassie stayed on the Briggs family farm she would get recruited to do some form of manual labor but mostly because Jacqui refused to have sex in her parent's house ("My dad is right next door and you have never been quiet a day in your life!"). Which is why Jacqui was a bit startled to see her girlfriend at the door. With a guest of sorts.

"Cass? What are you doing here?" Jacqui asked.

"Aren't you happy to see me? What's with the horrified face?" Cassie pouted.

"Of course but," Jacqui looked down, "what's with the dog?"

Cassie grinned, "Her name is 'Honey!' She's a police dog! _Was_ a police dog..."

Jacqui offered her hand for the dog to sniff while she continued to talk. "Why do you have her?"

"She's too old, so the force retired her. Her trainer couldn't take her home, so he gave her to Uncle Kurtis."

Honey seemed satisfied that Jacqui wasn't a threat, she sat down at Cassie's side.

Tentatively, Jacqui pat Honey's head. The German Shepard didn't react to her touch, which was good enough for Jacqui. "If she's Stryker's dog, why do you have her?"

"Uncle Kurtis wanted to keep her but Uncle Kabal said that three dogs was more than enough and told him to find someone else to adopt her. And that someone was me!" Cassie scratched Honey's ear. The dog leaned into the touch, but kept her eyes focused on Jacqui.

"Wait." Jacqui narrowed her eyes. "Your building doesn't allow pets."

Cassie coughed. "Yeah, about that. See... I was thinking..."

"No." Jacqui's voice was firm.

"I didn't say anything!"

Jacqui crossed her arms and stood tall. "But it's clear where you're going with this."

Cassie had lived with Sonya for most of her life, she was not about to be intimidated. The blonde woman put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. "Why not? You love dogs!"

"Cass, police dogs are a lot of work. Plus, she's been on the force her whole life, right? She probably has a lot of particular training in her head that we're not expecting."

"But, your mom trained military dogs! It can't be that different!"

Jacqui sighed. "Fine. I'll ask my parents later."

Cassie knelt next to Honey and rubbed her face. "You hear that girl? You're getting a home! Yes you are! Yes you are!" If there were any actual words in whatever Cassie said next, they were too disguised in baby-talk to be deciphered. Honey wagged her tail, excited that Cassie was excited.

"Hey! I never said yes! I said I'd ask!"

Cassie pushed Honey's cheeks together. "How could anyone say 'no' to this face?" Cassie pouted, though the effect was somewhat lost since she had sunglasses on.

"You'd be surprised." Jacqui softened her posture and looked at Honey. "I'll get you some water. Cassie, wait outside with her."

Jacqui turned around to go back into her house when she felt a tug at her arm. Cassie was standing up, her sunglasses pushed up on her head so she could look Jacqui in the eyes.

"Thanks," Cassie smiled.

Jacqui smiled back. "I haven't done anything yet. It's really up to my mom."

"I know but, thanks for asking." Cassie kissed Jacqui on the cheek. Jacqui turned to hold Cassie in her arms and give her a proper kiss.

Jacqui rested her forehead against Cassie's. "I really am happy to see you."

"Me too. No idea if your parents will be happy to see me though." Cassie laughed.

Jacqui headbutted her girlfriend playfully. "Yes, they only invite you over constantly. I imagine they'll be horrified to see you. You certainly won't be asked to stay for dinner."

"Well, most of the time, I'm not trying to force a dog on them."

"Ok, dad might be upset."

Ultimately, Vera was ecstatic at the prospect of owning a dog. She didn't bother to ask Jax for his opinion before she agreed to take in Honey. During dinner, Vera kept telling Cassie random dog facts and about dog care and stories about dogs.

"One of the great things about dogs is that they can sense a thunderstorm before humans can. I'm sure you've heard that before though, Cassie," Vera said.

"Uh. Yeah, I've heard about that." Cassie had never found herself caring less about dogs than she did during the meal.

Vera smiled and looked at Honey who was busying herself with a bone. "Let's hope she senses Thunder Gods just as keenly."


End file.
